I'll Be There For You
by Lissical
Summary: Sam helps Toby get through a rough night. Post-ep for "17 People."


It was 2:00am when Sam, Josh, Donna, Ainsley, Larry, and Ed had finished writing the speech for the Correspondent's Dinner. Sam headed back to his office. As he did, he noticed Toby's light on in his office. 'I thought he went home already,' Sam thought to himself.  
  
"Toby? Can I come in?" Sam asked as he opened the door to Toby's office. When he walked in, he noticed Toby was sitting at his desk with his head on his desk. "Toby, are you alright?" He was now concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Sam. Just, please, leave me alone." Toby sounded as if he was crying. This was not at all like Toby. Not at all.  
  
Sam walked over to him and put his hand on his back. "Toby, what's the matter?" When Toby didn't respond, Sam tried again. "Toby, come on, you know you can talk to me. Sam crouched down next to Toby.  
  
"It's...it's nothing Sam. Really. I would just like to be...alone." Toby said in between breaths. He really was crying. He lifted his head off of his desk to look at Sam. He saw the look of concern in his Deputy's eyes. "I've just had a hard evening, Sam. That's all, really."  
  
Sam got up from where he was sitting. He walked around to the front of Toby's desk. "Come on, Toby. I'll take you home." Toby looked at Sam as if he were crazy. "I'm serious Toby. You don't look like you're in any condition to drive yourself home. Now come on." Toby slowly rose to his feet. He wasn't in any mood to argue right now. He grabbed his coat and turned off his office light and closed the door.  
  
"Sam, you know, you really don't have to do this you know. I can just as easily take a cab home or something like that."  
  
"Toby, I'm your friend. Besides, how many times have ever taken a cab somewhere?" Toby gave him a small smile at that point. Sam was right. Toby never took cabs anywhere. He either drove or had a car from the White House take him to his destination.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, smart allec."  
  
As they walked out of the building, Sam noticed that Toby was walking rather slowly. He looked as if he was deep in thought. Sam waited for him to catch up. When he did, the two walked silently to Sam's car.  
  
"So, you're really not going to tell me what's going on, are you?" Sam asked as they drove down the streets of Washington.  
  
"I can't Sam. It's not something I'm allowed to discuss," Toby said as he let out a long sigh. "Besides, you'll probably find out soon enough."  
  
Sam glanced over at Toby. "What are you talking about? Is something going on?"  
  
"Like I said, Sam, you'll find out soon enough." Toby's gruff voice was beginning to return.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say."  
  
The next few minutes were spent in silence. Toby occasionally glanced up at Sam. He was truly grateful to Sam for driving him home. He smiled to himself. Normally Toby was like the big brother to Sam, but tonight, Sam was the big brother to Toby.  
  
As Sam pulled into an empty parking spot in front of Toby's apartment, he looked over at him and caught him smiling. "I see you're feeling better." This earned Sam a look that said, 'Shut up, now.' Sam quickly took the smile off his face. Toby began to get out of the car when Sam stopped him. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Toby?"  
  
"Yes, Sam, I'll be fine for the hundredth time." As Toby began to exit the car, Sam could hear a small whimper come from Toby. He quickly exited the car along with Toby and pulled him into a hug.  
  
For a moment, Sam let Toby cry on his shoulder. It was strange. Usually Sam was the one who would cry on Toby's shoulder, or at least allow Toby to comfort him. Now Sam was doing the comforting.  
  
As Toby pulled away, he let out another long sigh. He looked at Sam for a minute. He really was acting like a big brother right now. "Thanks Sam. I, uh, better get inside. I'm pretty tired and I have to be at the office early tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Sam said, as he watched Toby walk into the building. Once he knew he was inside, Sam got back into his car and drove off, heading for his own home. Toby watched as Sam left and knew then that he had someone else in his life that he could count on for support. 


End file.
